Secret Santa
by AltoKyuubi
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's class has to play a game of secret Santa? Christmas Fic, sorta. [IchiRuki] [IchigoxRukia] Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, as much as I wish I did, but oh well, that's why we write fanfictions.**

**This is a oneshot, everyone. There is also a moderate fluff warning, even though I'm really not the type of person to write that, but I couldn't resist. Just this once.**

It was a silent morning in the Kurosaki household, and a certain orange-haired shinigami was getting his much needed rest. A single, loud creaking noise is heard throughout the house, slightly stirring Ichigo. He opens his eyes slightly and looks out the window, seeing a light.

'_Must be morning already. That means…….'_

"GOOOOOOD MOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo quickly jumps out of his bed to avoid a flying kick from none other than his father, who flew right smack into the wall. A resounding thud is heard throughout the house.

"What the hell dad! Are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo half yells at his still dazed father.

"I'm only teaching you how to become manly, and you have improved, my dear son!" Isshin says this with a grin.

Ichigo shrugs this off, as he ushers his dad out of his room. He turns around to find a pair of eyes peeking out from the closet, staring at him.

"Its okay, Rukia, the coast is clear." Ichigo assures, as the girl jumps out of his closet.

The girl, wearing a set of yellow PJs with rabbits, stretches a bit, and then takes out a recent magazine. She points to a picture of a large tree illuminated by lights with a golden star on top.

'_Oh god, don't tell me……'_

"Ichigo, what's that?" The raven haired girl asks as Ichigo sweatdrops.

Ichigo takes in a large breath, before talking. "That is what we call a Christmas tree. Christmas is a holiday that many people in our world celebrate. You get all kinds of presents and stuff from people, which is actually pretty cool sometimes"

Rukia's eyes light up as she looks at Ichigo like an excited child at the thought of presents. She and Ichigo get ready for school and walk there.

Ichigo and Rukia walk into the classroom where most of the students are having relaxed conversations for the most part. After two attacks from Keigo to Rukia, the brown haired pervert had finally had enough as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Okay class, today, since it is the second to last day before the Christmas holidays, you will all get to have a free day today. But first, we are all going to play a game called secret Santa. To anyone unfamiliar with the game, you will randomly pick a name from a hat, and whoever you get, you will have to buy a present for. This is mandatory." To that comment, Ichigo scowls a good bit while some people in the class groan loudly.

All of the students proceeded to pull names out of the Santa hat. Ichigo looks down at the name he pulled. _Rukia Kuchki _was written neatly on the paper. He looks skyward for a minute with the thought in his head, _'Well, at least it wasn't Keigo.'_

Rukia had also taken a paper from the box, with the name _Ichigo Kurosaki_ written on it, albeit not as neat. She looks left and right for a minute, then thinks to herself, _'It could have been worse, I could have picked Keigo…' _She shudders for a minute, then leaves her seat to go outside.

Everyone is outside, enjoying the snowy goodness of the outdoors. Ichigo is sitting alone as of now, with one thing on his mind. Or, to be better said, one person. He would never tell, though. He lets out a small sigh as he relaxes, only to be hit by something very white and very cold. He looks up to see a grinning Rukia balling up snow in her hands. Ichigo jumps up and tries to avoid the incoming snowballs, getting hit by two. Deciding to retaliate, he balls up some of his own and starts throwing it at Rukia again. The spiky haired boy, however, didn't expect what was coming next. One of Rukia's shots missed Ichigo and hit Uryuu. One thing led to another, and soon, there was a huge snow war in place.

Ichigo had actually taken the time to build a fort of snow in order to try to defend himself from the incoming snow. This was effective, until Rukia noticed a large pileup of snow in one area. She slowly peeked over the edge to find Ichigo sleeping lightly. She suddenly got a very devilish idea, as she jumped on poor Ichigo. He quickly woke up to find a laughing Rukia sprawled out on top of him. She stopped laughing for a moment and looked at Ichigo, who had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Rukia also noticed the very awkward position that they were in. Rukia was on top of Ichigo, and their faces were very close together. It seemed as if she had started to move down, when….

"ICHIGOOOO!!!" Keigo yells as he runs toward Ichigo and Rukia. They quickly split apart in fear of being caught.

"DAMN IT KEIGO!!!!" Ichigo yells, before driving his fist into the top of Keigo's head.

After getting a thorough beating from Ichigo, the brown haired boy finally left them alone. Ichigo glances over to Rukia, and they make eye contact. Their faces are slightly red, and they pack up to go home, as the bell had just rung.

After he ate his dinner, Ichigo walked out of the house for a while so he could find a present for Rukia.

'_Hmmm… now what can I get for Rukia. Geez, there's not much that I can think of for my midget. Wait, MY midget? Since when did I say things like that?'_

As Ichigo held an inner war with himself, he thought of going to the mall to try and find something. _'Well, why the hell not. Maybe I'll have some luck there finding something for my Rukia. Wait… GAHHHH!!!!' _

Rukia was also walking the streets in search of a present. She sighs to herself, trying to come up with some ideas. _'How can I find something for him.' _ She groans inwardly, while walking some more.

All the students were now in school, listening to their teacher ramble on about the Christmas holidays, which also meant projects. However, she finally came to the subject of the Secret Santa gifts. She had collected all the gift boxes earlier, and had just handed them all out.

Ichigo had gotten a box wrapped in a colorful paper with bunnies all over. He opened the present to find a snow globe. It had a city in the background with a heart shaped monument as the centerpiece. On the base, the words were written, _I love you. _He spent a good deal of time trying to figure out who it was from, but gave up in the end.

Rukia looked at her somewhat large box with simple wrapping paper. She opens the box slowly, and her eyes light up immediately as she sees what she received. "CHAPPY!!!!!!" She half screams in the middle of class. Not much given to it, because people were too busy with their own gifts to really notice. She had receiver a large Rabbit plush toy holding a letter. Around the rabbit's neck was a silver necklace, which the raven haired teen picked up to inspect further. The locks of the necklace were a very bright silver color, and at the end was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

She put the necklace on with glee as she looked towards her plushie, only to notice a letter that was held in between the rabbit's paws. It read…

_Rukia, meet me at the park after school._

_Love, Anonymous _

Rukia walked out into the park that afternoon and called out softly, "Hello, is anyone here?"

She hears a noise and turns around to see a certain orange-haired shinigami walking out from behind a tree.

"Were you the one who gave me that letter, Ichigo?" she asks with a faint blush.

He turns his head in an attempt to hide the pink tint that he suspected to be rising on his cheeks. "Yes, Rukia, it was me." He manages to say, before releasing a breath that he didn't realize that he held in the first place. He was surprised, however, when he felt a pair of arms around his midsection. It was a good thing Rukia's head was buried in his chest, or she would have seen the blush that had found its home on his cheeks.

He leaned down and said slowly, "Rukia, I…I have something I have to tell you."

"Yes, I-Ichigo…? Rukia looks up, also blushing harder now.

"I…I.." He tries to begin, but suddenly a new desire comes to his mind. Just before Rukia is about to ask again, he lightly covers Rukia's lips with his own in a very gentle kiss. He suddenly breaks away, seeing what he just did and tries to say something to her. "R-Rukia, I'm sorry. I…" However, he is silenced by Rukia when she pushes her lips on his own. This time, however, it was more passionate, and they got lost in it. After a minute or so, they finally broke it, due to lack of air. "Don't be." Rukia said with a large smile.

The two of them sat under the tree for a while. He let his arm unconsciously fall to her shoulders, as he whispered to Rukia. "I love you Rukia." A blush rose to her cheeks as she replied back, "I love you too, Ichigo."

And they just sat there for a while. After a good amount of time, Rukia fell asleep, her head falling on Ichigo's shoulders. He feels the light weight on his shoulders, and thinks about waking her up, but decides against it, as she looks too peaceful. Sleep finally catches up to him, however, as he also dozes off, his head now atop hers. And that's how they stayed there.

**Well, that took a while to write. I personally think it could have used more dialogue, but that's just me. Well, happy reading, everyone. Make sure to review for me. Bai for now!!!**

**Dustin**


End file.
